


[Podfic] Little Talks by NightValeian

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Download Available, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, The Fall (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofLittle Talksby NightValeian.Author Summary: Crowley wakes in the middle of the night to the feeling of being watched.A brief investigation leads him to the kitchen where God is waiting for him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[Podfic] Little Talks by NightValeian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412236) by [NightValeian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeian/pseuds/NightValeian). 



> This was made for Voiceteam 2020: Team Orange-You-Glad-I-Saved-This-Braincell for the Simulpod Challenge! Go Team Braincell!
> 
> Thank you to NightValeian for allowing us to podfic their work!

****

**This is a podfic of _Little Talks_ by NightValeian.**

**Author Summary:** Crowley wakes in the middle of the night to the feeling of being watched. A brief investigation leads him to the kitchen where God is waiting for him.

 **Fandom:** Good Omens

 **Pairing(s):** Aziraphale/Crowley, Crowley & God

 **Original Fiction** : [by NightValeian on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412236)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 25:59

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nej1lwyicukgoog/LittleTalks_FINAL_mixdown.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> The music used in this podfic is [_Lullaby ___](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Yearning/Lullaby_1218) _ _by Podington Bear.__
> 
> UPDATE: There is now a Commentary for this podfic! oakleaf, elle_dubs, ceewelsh, and myself all got together to discuss our experiences all recording the same fanfic. [You can listen to it here!](https://archive.org/details/little-talks-good-omens-podfic-commentary) (edited by the wonderful oakleaf!)


End file.
